133716-original-ce-member-guild-leader-but
Content ---- Madda, the forum-accepted term is "Freebots." :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Except for the fact that all data shows that F2P players actually spend MORE on games than P2P players do. Please stop insulting F2P players. It's causing a toxic community already. | |} ---- Calling F2P players freeloaders is insulting. Especially when they're the one's who are gonna keep this game afloat and will spend more money than Signature members statistically. | |} ---- I don't think creating a new guild would do anything, the goal being to get all my characters into one guild, not having 6 characters in 6 different guilds | |} ---- I'm not really sure how that particular post is insulting F2P players... | |} ---- ---- ---- Got a way to back up that claim? | |} ---- Well, welcome to F2P business models. You either dish out for some features, or you suck it up and play. Forum topics don't get you anything besides venting off some steam. Again, Madda does feel for you, but just because you paid for WildStar up front doesn't mean that you decide how they design the game. Boy, while you were in your "LFGs" and "Raid Finders" Madda was on Nexus, grinding the end game. You merely adopted the toxicity. Madda was born in it, molded by it. Madda didn't see the casual nature until Madda was already a max level! By then it was nothing to Madda but poisonous! OT: Madda's poking fun at F2Pers. Don't get so riled up over some person you barely know~ | |} ---- Keeping the servers busy is a good way to convince people that "Hey, this game isn't dead!" so it would attract more players. | |} ---- This is false. The people who sub are generally the ones willing to spend money on the game. | |} ---- ---- It's unlockable through Cosmic Rewards.. and is one of the first unlocks.. I think they said it amounts to having spent $5 on the game at some point to unlock full social access. | |} ---- ---- As someone who's ran a guild successfully in a f2p enviroment for several years.. here is my advice. Encourage them to go signature especially if they want any leadership roles. Don't be afraid to do this.. But don't force them either. You'll have to change the way you do things a bit. But in the end it usually works out for the better. The guild I ran had a high number of subbed players and a low turn over of new recruits at the time. | |} ---- Isn't it enough that you have to not be f2p in order to create a guild? That's a pretty big barrier for most people, to think that they have keep being a signature to manage the guild is a bit of nonsense. | |} ---- your presence & tone are becoming unwelcome as it's clear you're missing the point. I pay, yet I am still denied features because others are not paid. Therefore it's impossible for me to get what I paid for without having others pay for what isn't theirs to pay for. All they really need to do is add the ability to invite offline characters and it'd be fine I guess, hell what was it? final fantasy had the linkshell component so you could actually handle guild membership via the transfer of physical items to work around that as well. | |} ---- And if you check your data you will also know that only 20 percent of the f2p player base actually spends money and thats being generous here.. most f2p games run a numbers game and their finances are co dependant on the 20 percent. In a hybrid model such as this it ends up being the subs that pick up the bulk of the financing since f2p players that are willing to spend money are more likely to go sub later on down the line..since their more likely to spend more money on a cash shop since they already have an invested interest in the game. | |} ---- ---- Just ask a random person in /lfg or /zone if they can invite your alts to your guild for you. It's pretty simple and most subs would be willing to help you. In time I'm pretty sure Carbine will add a feature that will allow you to add offline players to your guild. If you post a more constructive thread rather than an anger-filled tirade they would be more than willing to listen to you. Edited September 29, 2015 by surpriselol | |} ---- If they start spending money, they won't be F2P'ers anymore.... | |} ---- Madda will try to clear this up! Apologies for any miscommunication. | |} ---- ---- While I agree that it has it's... workarounds, I feel like for a game that has suffered to the point that it went against it's own claims that it would (and I quote) "never go to a free to play model" in a sink or swim effort, they'd want to let me stuff a guild full of free to play members to the brim in hopes that they'd keep playing and venture into that cash shop in their down time to get something cool and unique to express themselves, not pay $15 a month to, essentially, do my job for me. (yes I'm aware there are other perks but people feeling those perks aren't worth it shouldn't necessarily be held against my decision on who to appoint into councilship roles) | |} ---- https://www.superdataresearch.com/market-data/mmo-market/ Data shows that far, far more money is spent on F2P games than P2P. And it doesn't matter that it's only 20% of F2P players seeing as, on average, they spend far more than $15 a month. | |} ---- shit i spend money all the time on some games i play and i still get called a f2p'er | |} ---- Ah, I see your problem now. Restricting access to f2p players is a safety measure to stop them from spamming guild/arena invites called WSPLATDOTCOM. It does have some negatives but trust me, it's better this way. If you're serious about getting all of your alts into one guild then it is not difficult with a little effort. | |} ---- That's just arguing semantics, now is it? Point is, even if they spend money on the game, they will still be considered "f2p players" by the algorithm. You can quite literally spend thousands of dollars on the cash stop and still remain a "free player", simply because you didn't buy signature status. Personally I agree with the OP, f2p players may not be allowed to create guilds, but it should be possible for them to invite people into one, if they have been given the proper righty by a paying player. For the simple reason that otherwise creating and leading guilds will become an incredible chore for the guild leader. Instead of looking for good players that fit your guild you now also need to ask everyone if they are paying players, or not. Is that really the kind of environment we want in the game? o_O "Sorry, no freebots!" Yeah, thanks. I don't need that kind of of community schism. Edited September 30, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- not really actually.. it could be worst carbine could have decided to gate your content instead and prevent you from starting up a guild.. a lot of f2p games that offer subs don't allow you to create a guild and their content gated.. I think carbine has offered a fair trade in the respect. You can't honestly expect carbine to give the f2p crowd everything that a subscriber has.. it's insanity to expect other wise. In all due respect any responsible and serious guild master would make sure their account is subbed if the game demands that they do so... | |} ---- ---- If that is the case then, they will have guild invite powers via the cosmic rewards. If they don't then they haven't spent any money and are by definition free loaders. | |} ---- If they spend money(or in-game buy and redeem CREDD) they get Cosmic Points, the more points they get the more perks they get that sub'ers are getting, so looked at in that way they really aren't "F2P'ers" anymore. That's what I meant. Edited September 30, 2015 by beattlebilly | |} ---- The problem has nothing to do with 'who you appoint into councilship roles'. Promote who you need or want to promote and find someone else to invite your alts for you until there's a feature to invite offline players. Stop raging, stop asking for the already very generous F2P model to be even more lenient and either do one of three extremely easy things: invite a random sub to your guild to invite your alts for you (many people would be more than willing to help you out), ask if one of your officers would like to unlock social benefits with freely earnt cosmic points, or don't do anything. It's your choice. Instead of making demands and threats maybe you should make a constructive thread asking Carbine if they can implement an invite offline players feature and in the meantime you can use the very, very easy workarounds detailed above. Edited September 30, 2015 by surpriselol | |} ---- you think that was an anger filled tirade? I'm not even remotely angry. Just disappointed. My money was spent long ago and honestly knowing that if I dished out for signature membership perks now wouldn't make a lick of difference just makes me all the less willing to consider it from this point forward. And Madda, you're right, I don't get to dictate their business model, but I get to explain why there is zero incentive for me to participate in said model when it is contingient on my "neighbors" for lack of a better word. I don't buy the ability to manage my guild with it being contingient on having paid officers any more than people pay for cable tv every month with it being contingient on your family members/roommates/neighbors having to call you 24/7 to turn the tv on or off & change the channel for them. Is what it is, not mad, I've got other games to play I suppose. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I had a brainfart there and didn't realize that the cosmit point rewards actually unlock full guild access. My bad. | |} ---- What their looking for is guilds to be ran by subscribers for 2 main reasons..First because overtime it encourages f2p players to transition over to a sub which is carbines ultimate goal. Especially if strong friendships start forming within the guild players are more likely to sub if their in a good community. The second is in hybrid models such as this one guilds ran by players with no invested interest are more likely to fail in the end especially if carbine is planning for a purchasable DLC format later on down the line which no one is certain this will be the case because if they do their still keeping their word that the core game and its content is fully accessible to the f2p players. If this presents itself the the leadership of guilds will be expected to be subbed to ensure the continuity of the guild. | |} ---- The people who spend money also spend money on a sub, they don't ignore sub and buy only cosmetics and stuff. | |} ---- Some F2P players will spend boatloads of money, most never will Some Subscribers will also spend boatloads of money It is incorrect to say F2P players spend more money, whales spend more money. The majority of F2P players are not whales, the majority will spend an insignificant amount, the gamblers and whales will carry the rest of us | |} ---- I dont think your raging.. but i do think you see yourself in a bit of a problem here. Granted carbine should have allowed a feature so one can invite their alts to a guild if they ran.. i never understood why games dont bother doing this since ws isn't the only one doing this... i had to bring my old guild over from the dominion side and man did i have to jump through some hoops to do it. So i see your plight here. | |} ---- ---- ---- This particular paywall has a good reason for existing and it is not just to make it a cash grab, its an anti gold spammer measure anyone who was here at the original launch probably remembers how bad the constant spam invites for arena teams, circles and guilds with names like buygoldhere, loveyoulongtimebuygoldcheap cheapgoldatwwwhackers etc etc Its a small annoyance for a few to save the masses from a much larger annoyance | |} ---- I agree with you that this would help a great deal with the problem you're describing and would probably be a useful way to address it while retaining the restriction. Just in case people were interested in recognizing the fundamental--and very real--problem being described here and try to promote ways to fix it. | |} ---- See this doesn't make sense to me personally.... f2p accounts are already allowed to create a character, engage in all chat channels, send messages, send mail, group invites, circle chat, and every other viable form of spam under the sun. yet suddenly, blocking those with guild given permision to invite from inviting... that's the answer? o.O Am I missing something here? | |} ---- Option in settings to automatically reject guild invites/trade invites would solve that in a heart beat. Plus I do not see why mmo's seem to make it as hard as possible to get alts into a guild. There should be an option to allow players to have their alts enrolled into the guild when their main is added with an option for GM's to disable this for their particular guild if they wish. But no, we have to not only go through hoops, we have to make the hoops first as well and it's not just Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- I agree with this, it would make more sense for them to no allow the creation of guilds or circles and to not allow the transferring of leadership to F2P players. Not allowing players to invite others into guilds or circles only causes a social barrier. | |} ---- well as long as they have paid for the original game you should have enough cosmic points to get past first tier that does give you access to making teams and guilds. i had 82% filled aka 46,980 points after just having the CE edition and played for maybe 4 months or something like that. And you only need 1,600 points to be able to have social leadership control rights. | |} ---- ---- ---- Common sense. It's gone free to play because subscription alone can't keep it afloat. You've been here long enough to see the population drops. Without those "freeloaders" spending money on cash shops or deciding to sub then we all know what NC does to games it doesn't see as financially viable. City of Heroes is gone, Lineage is gone, Tabula Rasa is gone and Aion was almost shut down in Europe before it got a boosted income with the free to play transition. Wildstar is a decent game but it needs players. Like it or not you need those "freeloaders" a lot more than they need you. They don't care if the game gets shut down, they will move on to the next and have lost nothing. I don't like seeing games shut down, i've put over a year into Archlord 2 and that shuts down in a couple of months, not exactly fun times. | |} ---- ---- Not true for Tera. I have a ftp account and I am a guild leader. | |} ----